


Year One~Harry and the Potter System of Multiplicity

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Harry and the Potter System of Multiplicity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Summary: This a story where Harry Potter has Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) which is now known as Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). He has several personalities with all sorts of functions for protecting him & keeping him from remembering childhood trauma. I plan for this fic to span at least until the Half-Blood Prince but hopefully all the way through the books. Harry is the Host and is currently unaware he has DID. (Also this is part 1, it says part 2 because I included a word bank for unfamiliar terms.)
Series: Harry and the Potter System of Multiplicity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730656
Comments: 74
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter One~A Letter From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> *I’ve locked myself out of my phone & am now working from my shitty old phone with painfully slow internet. I lost tons of story work because I was a dumbass & didn’t save all of it to an internet website, just my phone. My old phone isn’t the same type so I forgot all the account information there as well so I can’t update WattPad on it. The buttons are small so I’m sorry for any delays or spelling errors. I’m not sure how long it will take me to update, I’m sorry.
> 
> *I had to go back & edit a spelling mistake. Sorry if you got an alert. 
> 
> Because Harry has multiple personalities and I expect it will take you a while to get used to them, I will include their name & and; main function within the System before you hear their POV. And then I will list any alters also mentioned in that section. I'm gonna try to take it slow because although I'm familiar with them all I know you guys aren't. There are way more than the ones mentioned in this chapter although not all of them are as important. Please remember that their main functions isn't all that they are, they have varied opinions, feelings etc.
> 
> Passive Influence--alters close to the front influencing the behavior of the alter fronting (the brain makes up excuses to explain this, like "I'm just in a different mood today, that's why I'm acting like this.") 
> 
> This happens to Harry a lot, I gave more definitions in the first "chapter" but I wanted to mention this one in case you missed it. You could also interpret this as the alters "bleeding through" to Harry.
> 
> Let's get on with the story!

_**Hyacinth_Gatekeeper/Memory Holder_Male Pronouns_Same age as Harry/the Body is** _

_Harriet_10 year old/Has a few traumatic memories_Does all the cooking_Female_

_Tina_17_Anorexic Persecutor_Female_

Hyacinth watched from behind Harry's eyes as Harriet cooked the Dursley's breakfast. Their Host was currently unattached to his body's actions as Harriet worked. Hyacinth wasn't sure how Harry didn't notice all of them with how often he blacked out. Did Harry just assume _he_ cooked breakfast and did all the other stuff various alters did or did he not care that he didn't remember much of his life?

"Bring my coffee boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped over his morning paper. Hyacinth felt Harriet grimace inside at being addressed with male pronouns but she complied. The System new better than to claim to be anything "freakish" and a girl in a boy's body was certainly something the Dursley's would consider freakish.

Hyacinth was glad for this rare time when almost everyone in the Inner World was asleep and he could just exist. Usually things were so busy he barely had anything resembling free time. You see Hyacinth had a very important job in the Potter System, he kept all the traumatic memories the System had experienced from hurting the alters. There were a few things he could not do on that front, like take away Harriet's memory of having burnt Christmas dinner a year ago and Aunt Petunia poured hot water on her hands. Harriet's hands still shook sometimes when she was handling anything important. The last important dinner was Dudley's birthday and there wouldn't be another for months now so Harriet wasn't as nervous as she usually was.

_You shouldn't be eating anything you disgusting little freak!_ Tina whispered.

_I'm not Harry, shut up Tina. Besides, we haven't eaten in weeks since Harry did that bit o_ _f "freakishness"_ _back at the zoo. I'm starving!_ Harriet shot back.

_That's exactly why you shouldn't be eating! Look at how you ruined Dudley's birthday!_

_And we've already been punished for that haven't we?_

Hyacinth tuned out the bickering of the other two alters while he focused on finding Harry. Right now Harry's consciousness was asleep but Hyacinth should be able to wake him up. Harry was strange in the way that when he was not the one in the body, the one fronting, he sort of went to sleep. Harry seemed to rationalize his blackouts as him not wanting to do something so he does not bother to remember. Harry had been split into several different people for so long that forgetting things was natural to him. He even interpreted the others speaking to him as his "inner voice" despite how different some of them were.

It was when they were supposed to be getting the mail that Hyacinth finally found his oblivious System Host. Harry obediently went get the mail, Hyacinth was expecting a letter from a pen pal he wrote (under a fake mix of his own name and Harry's) so wasn't surprised when a strange looking letter was in the Dursley's mail. He could feel Harry's confusion bleeding through and gave him a little nudge to hide the letter. Strange that the material was parchment but his friend always wrote about his vacations to strange places, this was probably some trend there, to write on archaic materials.

_**Harry_the Host_Male_Almost 11 years old** _

Harry ripped open the letter as soon as he was in his cupboard for the night. He'd been wanting to read it all day but felt a strange urge to hide it. Harry had to admit the urge was probably right, the Dursley's may not outright hurt Harry but they sure didn't like to see him happy. 

  
Harry wasn't sure what the letter was about but he was just happy to receive something.

Harry read the letter in shock and then had to stifle the urge to laugh--magic?! They thought he had magic?! How insane! Of his inner voices whispered to him _Oh but it could be true! Think of all the strange things you and-- you've done at times!_  
Harry did laugh this time and ignored the inner voice for now, it was clearly the part of him that was insane.

Harry ignored the letter and tried to forget about it when he woke up the next day. He wasn't as successful as he usually was about forgetting things. Well, that is to say he _assumed_ he was really good at forgetting things because he couldn't remember ever having cooked for the Dursley's but he knew he was the one doing it from what his Aunt said. He couldn't remember doing any chores despite Aunt Petunia giving him a list each morning, it was like he fell asleep and woke up when it was all finished. There were other things too, like art and music class where he apparently made good marks but he couldn't remember ever having done anything besides walk inside the room for the first day. It was also as if he wasn't really present during pieces of the rest of school either, he was just there for the test, which he failed because he couldn't remember anything. Uncle Vernon was very proud of Dudley for receiving better grades than Harry, the only classes Harry did well in was the aforementioned music and art which was "for pansy's anyways Dudley, don't feel bad about that."

Harry woke up the next morning to three letters with the exact same information. It only got more ridiculous from there. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried to keep the letters from him, and Harry blacked out for an entire week after he told them he read them.

By the time Harry woke up there was a man named Hagrid taking him through a magical place called Diagon Alley. He wasn't sure what happened but someone had written on the letter with his supplies list: _Hogwarts is real. Boarding School. This is_ _Hagrid_ _._ _Gameskeeper_ _. He is taking you to get school supplies. Parents paid for it. Money in_ _Gringotts_ _Bank._

This was the longest note Harry had ever gotten after a blackout. Usually it was just things like: _Chores are gone. Go here. Do this or that._ He didn't know why he wrote himself notes, maybe he could tell when he was about to forget but once he forgot he couldn't remember he knew that. Yeah, that sounded plausible.

Harry found himself asked questions he hadn't even thought of before they came out of him mouth.

"What's the conversion rate for galleons to pounds?"

"Is this all my parents left me?"

"Why does Dumbledore have _my_ bank key?"

"Is Dumbledore the one who left me with the Dursley's?"

Harry also found himself buying extra robes, way more books than what's on the list, extra potions ingredients and a better trunk than the one Hagrid encouraged him to buy.

_**Chrysanthemum_Protector_ Genderfluid_Currently Female_Same Age Harry is** _

_Freak_Trauma Holder & Little_Male_Age Slider 4-11_

_Lily_Internal Self-Helper/Emotional & Social Protector_Female_Same Age Harry is_

_Boy_Trauma Holder & Little_Male_Age 5_

Chrys had been watching Harry the entire day. She found it unsurprisingly magic existed, Freak could attest to that. When Hagrid said he was sending them _back_ to the Dursley Chrys **had** to protest. She took control of the body and felt Harry go to sleep.

"Going back? I can't go back!"

The large man looked unsure, "Ya haf'ta go back, Harry. Dumbledore said to take ya back to yer family once I was done showing ya 'round the alley and getting yer school supplies."

"You saw the way they reacted when you said you were taking me to get magic stuff. I'm grateful for your help and for buying me an owl but you are not my guardian and this 'Dumbledore' has never contacted me and I don't know why he thinks he's in charge of my life. I seem to have inherited a substantial amount of gold from my parents. I'm sure I can find a place to stay until school starts." Chrys declared. She's seen the gold in their vault, Hyacinth had done the numbers when he probed Harry to ask the goblins questions about their inheritance, Hyacinth was sure they could pay another person to "take care" of the "famous Boy-Who-Lived" until graduation.

"I dunno Harry...." Hagrid trailed of, Chrys could feel her twin, Lily, feeling sorry for the man. It was obvious this man was so loyal to Dumbledore he wanted to do anything the Headmaster asked but Chrys could see the affection in his eyes when he talked to Harry, Hagrid was clearly torn.

Chrys couldn't really care less what Lily thought, or what Hagrid's feelings were, she was here to protect Harry and sending Harry back to abusive relatives was not an option now that they'd inherited so much gold. There was someone, _someone_ out there who would provide the basic stuff kids supposedly needed an adult to do, like sign school permission slips and other things children could not do. Chrys honestly didn't get the big deal, Harriet could cook as good as any adult, Boy cleaned like nobody's business, and many of the others knew what to do in the case of most emergencies.

It was obvious the giant of a man was not going to let this go and Chrys had enough bad experiences with what happens when a large man who's been drinking is upset with you. Hagrid didn't _seem_ the violent type but police had been to their house so many times because teachers called them and Uncle Vernon always managed to fool the idiots into thinking there was nothing wrong. Just because a man does not look violent doesn't mean he isn't. Chrys decided to take a middle ground, "Look Mister Hagrid, I'm sure this Dumbledore gave you orders but I've never met this man and I'm really scared of going back to my relatives. Couldn't you just tell Dumbledore to write me a letter or come see me if he's not too busy? I'm sure then he could do whatever he did to make me safe at the Dusley's to another place and I could stay there. I really don't think I can go back unless someone insures they won't hurt me."

Chrys felt Tina shifting towards the front and hoped Hagrid agreed quickly, it was no telling what the anorexia girl would say, she would probably let Hagrid take them right back to the Dursley's and starve the body for trying to escape.

"Well er, I guess that'd be okay. 'M sure Dumbledore didn't know how ya were bein' treated that way, Harry." Hagrid looked uncomfortable and Chrys wondered if he'd ever witnessed child abuse before as he seemed really uncomfortable. Of course people did not often want to think about things of that nature happening to children but surely most teachers and school workers were aware it happened?

 _Maybe they never send_ _Hagrid_ _out._ Hyacinth whispered, Lily's presence now gone from her brain. The Potter System, as they liked to call themselves, had never been able to co-con with three at once, at the most one could front and two could "whisper" in their ear.

 _What do you mean Hy?_ Chrys asked after the giant left.

_Well look at him, clearly he is inexperienced in explaining things to a kid. Anyone who dealt with children often would be_ _experienced in showing them around and answering their questions. Therefore,_ _Hagrid_ _is not experience in showing children around_ _Diagon_ _Alley, he is clearly not the usual one to do this. Perhaps it is because the body we share is famous, or perhaps it is because we replied to our letter late._

Chrys nodded, she could see that now that Hy had pointed it out to her. Harry had thought it was a joke and the others had not wanted to reply in his place because it might draw attention. Chrys excused herself to Hagrid, Tina was pushing at her and she kept dissociating between the supposed real world and their Inner World. The last thing Chrys heard was Hy telling Tina she was _not_ allowed to take their body back to the Dursley's and must at least drink juice once each day.


	2. Chapter Two~The Trainride to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets abandoned at the station, Harry makes some friends, Chrys shows you a look at their InnerWorld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that the alters fronting will be in bold, the alters mentioned will also be in italics to help you remember who they are if they weren't mentioned already.

* * *

**Lily_Internal Self-Helper/Emotional & Social Protector_Female_Same Age Harry/the Body is**

_Hyacinth_Gatekeeper/Memory Holder_Male_Same age as Harry_

_Chryssanthemum_Primary Protector_Genderfluid_Same age as Harry_

_Tina_Anorexic Persecutor_Female_17_

It was decided that Lily would be the one to board the train and try to make them friends. None of them were quite sure how, but sometimes all the alters seemed to remember certain things. After all, it would be quite strange if Harry (or anyone of them) woke up at Hogwarts and had no idea how they got there. Lily hoped she could find someone most of them would like to spend time with. Besides that incident when they were five that no one in the System remembered and Hyacinth's foreign pen pals, none of them had ever had friends before. However despite the very ambitious plans for friendship, Lily was unceremoniously dropped off at the station and Uncle Vernon pointed out that there didn't seem to be a Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Lily turned to Aunt Petunia, "But you came here with my Mother! You _must_ know how to get onto the platform!"

Aunt Petunia sneered at her, "Why would I remember my sister's freakishness, boy? I didn't bother to go with the freak and our dotting parents."

 _She is lying,_ Hyacinth whispered desperately. _She must be. She could not have thought her sister was a freak at_ _twelve_ _years of age. What family would let that go on for so long?_

 _The same family to create Aunt Petunia?_ Chrys asked sarcastically.

There was no help from anyone at the station, while Hyacinth hypothesised that there would be someone there to help Muggle-Borns, no one knew about Hogwarts or Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

 _You see? The freak school doesn't even exist. Our poor family had to resort to ridiculous means to get away from us._ Tina was back and she was feeling especially mean right now.

 _Tina that doesn't even make sense._ Chrys sighed. _Are you telling me that out unimaginative_ **dearest** _relatives paid hundreds of people to pretend to be magical, send several letters to inconvenience_ **them** _and also somehow make the goblins we saw look real? That'd take--that'd take--Hy, help me here, how much money would that take?_

_I may be very good at math but even I cannot do those numbers in my head. A lot, I would imagine._

Lily giggled because it seemed unreal that Hyacinth wouldn't know something. He was always the smartest one of them and math and science were his favorite subjects.

"--packed with muggles, of course--"

Lily's head shot up, an entire family of redheads was coming their way and...they were talking about muggles!

**Chrysanthemum_Protector_Genderfluid_Currently Male_Same Age as Harry**

_Henry_Little/Piano Player_Male_9_

_Alpha_Caretaker/Protector of the Littles_Androgunous (Ze, Zim, Zir pronouns)_Age Slider (usually 15 yrs older than Harry)_

_Harriet_Little/Cook_Female_10_

_Axel_Apparently Normal Part_Male_Same age the body is_

_Titania_Ghost/Trauma Holder_Female_Ageless_

The Detective_Fragment(Curious Emotion)_Non-Binary (They, Them), Age ???

Chrys ended up being the one on the train instead of Lily. His sister was currently very flustered and he didn't quite know why. He was inclined to ignore the redhead boy they shared a compartment with and almost slapped himself when he realized he could. Harry had already made a friend after all, no reason he had to stick around.

He watched as Harry made small talk with Ron and met the Granger girl and insulted the Malfoy boy they had met in the robe shop. It looked like Harry would be alright and if he wasn't Chrys would probably end up dealing with it as he always did. Whenever an alter was fronting they usually looked like a statue to the rest of their Inner World, just standing wherever they were when they got pulled to the forefront of their consciousness.

Chrys wasn't surprised to hear sad piano music coming from the living room, Henry was an emo without black eyeliner. Their inner world was quite simple in Chrys' opinion; the first floor had a foyer with a small sitting area, a living room with "books" filled with common information about "Harry's" life and things all the alters should know that they all updated and a piano that was often tended to by Henry, a dining room where they gathered for meetings, a kitchen that Harriet used when she was stressed, a sun room Alpha liked to sit in to read to the Littles, and two outdoor area that were gated in so the child alters didn't run off into the forest. There were four upper floors with private bedrooms for everyone and a basement that only Hyacinth could enter, in fact Hyacinth was the only one who could see the door and the staircase leading down into the basement. The spiral staircase in a corner of the living room connected all these floors.

Some of the alters, like Axel and Titania, did not live in the main house. Axel lived off in his own cottage with fake Dursley's that he thought were real, he didn't even acknowledge the other alters when they tried to speak to him. Titania lived somewhere in another house that she just floated around and wailed about the memories she was suffering through, no matter how much they tried, none of the alters who spoke to her could seem to comfort her in any way. Chrys knew there were more alters who lived in the basement, alters who either could not get or were not allowed out of the basement but only Hyacinth knew who those were.

Deciding to find Hyacinth, Chrys walked up to their floor. The floors were all different in size, even though the house looked the same on the outside. Currently, Alpha was on the second floor with most of the Littles. Hyacinth and Chrys were on the second floor with one locked door that used to be the Detective's room but no longer opened now that they had fallen dormant. The next floor had Lily, Henry and Harriet with the fifth and final floor having only Tina (and also two locked doors that had other dormant alters).

"Hy? You there?"

The door to Hyacinth's room opened without being touched. Hyacinth's room was the same as ever, there were books strewn about the room and several experiments on desk and in the corner. The walls were a calming grey and the carpet soft to the touch. Lily always claimed the room looked cold and uninviting, there were times Chrys wondered if he and his sister saw the room entirely differently.

"Is Harry alright?" Hyacinth asked.

Chrys squelched the strange disappointment he felt at the question and answered, "Yeah, Lily abandoned him after we met these redheaded twins but I found their younger brother Ron and Harry seems to be getting along okay. He also met this bushy haired girl and that blond we saw in the Alley."

"Are _you_ okay?" Hyacinth was the only alter who knew how Chrys felt being a part of someone else. Lily would accuse him of being selfish, the Littles wouldn't understand and neither would anyone else. Anyone but Hyacinth it seemed, only Hy knew he sometimes resented his role as a protector, or that sometimes Chrys felt like he was the only one to both like and feel resentment towards Harry.

"Yeah, fine," Chrys brushed his feeling off to focus on Hy instead. "How are the ones down in the basement doing?"

"Now Chrysanthemum, you know I cannot tell you that." But Hyacinth was smiling, no one ever asked because they knew he'd never tell but sometimes it felt nice to have someone be concerned for you even if you told them nothing. Chrys felt himself relax as he and Hyacinth chatted about inane things with a little work sprinkled in. Certain nothing would happen to wake him up, Chrys feel asleep in Hyacinth's chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Alot of people like this story so I thought I'd update. I know it's not much but I'll do the sorting next & I wasn't sure how long that would take me.
> 
> I hope you aren't to harsh on Lily, she just doesn't see things like Chrys does. They read the same books and come up with wildly different conclusions on the plot, opinions on characters, and feelings about the book after finishing.
> 
> Chrys and Hyacinth are really close. I'm actually thinking of having them be in a relationship when they're older. Tell me if you're interested in that.
> 
> I have a plan but I'm interested to hear your thoughts on how the Sorting Hat should react to Harry. I would think he'd have met a person with DID before, being 1000 years old but how would you guys think he (is the Sorting Hat a He?) would sort them. I think maybe just sort the Host or go with the majority, because there's no way all the personalities would have the same Hogwarts House.


	3. Chapter Three~The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how the Sorting Hat thinks & a little about the first few weeks of school for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd try this chapter from the Sorting Hat's POV. I hope you guys like it.

Geoffrey had been sentient for an interminable amount of time as the implement used to sort Hogwarts students into four separate Hogwarts Houses. Originally the hat of Godric Gryffindor, Geoffrey had been gifted with the ability to break through all occlumency barriers and find out everything necessary to be the Sorting Hat. Geoffrey never questioned the Sorting Hat's work, there were not many deep or personal thoughts about the world or anyone he sorted, simply read their minds and determine where to put them.

Tens of thousands of students had graced these halls and been sorted by Geoffrey and many of them had a variety of mental conditions. Not that the Hat would know what they were but while reading someone's mind there was a certain distinction to be made with certain brain types. There was a peculiar mental condition that always baffled Geoffrey...one where there were multiple people living in one brain. How was Geoffrey to sort these individuals--er...many individuals?

Over time the Hat had developed a ritual for sorting these multiples. Geoffrey would take a look at _all_ the different people, assess the main parts that were out in the world most often or likely to be out often and thus would sort them based on the majority. Never had the Sorting Hat had a more complicated case than Harry Potter. The Hat had learned not to tell the unaware ones what they were, it always ended badly, usually caused even more...splits to occur and the unaware ones never remembered anyways.

Harry Potter had a variety of different others, some of whom were asleep! Geoffrey deduced the main ones to be Harry, Chrysanthemum, Lily, and Hyacinth. Several others were prominent but would not be important during Harry Potter's schooling and therefore weren't considered important in the Sorting Hat's metaphorical eyes.

 _Who are you?_ Hyacinth, the one who called himself the Gatekeeper, asked Geoffrey.

 _I need to sort you,_ the Hat answered. Geoffrey had learned that there was always one like this, one who didn't want to let the Hat read what they guarded.

 _You are supposed to sort Harry. The ones in my basement do not matter._ Hyacinth insisted.

 _That is what I am trying to do. You need not fear, I have seen several hiding places just like this one._ Asking had been a courtesy, so despite the Gatekeepers impressive occlumency wards that surrounded the basement, Geoffrey went right on in. The first time Geoffrey had visited a place like this the Hat had been mildly horrified at what could be found there. The Hat was a magical artifact and did not have many feelings but the depth of depravity some humans inflicted upon their young was shocking.

After perusing the child's memories and the memories of all the "headmates" (a word Geoffrey found in their minds, it appeared this disorder was so common in the muggle world there was a name for things) the Sorting Hat came to a decision on what to do. The...headmates in Harry Potter's head were far too varied for Geoffrey to sort him based on them.

Hyacinth was a clear Ravenclaw, going after information for informations sake, although he did go after information directly beneficial to himself and his friends first. Chrysanthemum was a mix between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, brave, daring and willing to fight for glory but also sly, cunning and willing to throw anybody under the bus to help himself and his family. Lily was a clear Hufflepuff with perhaps some Gryffindor traits to help her along, she was loyal, hardworking and kind and often saw things in black and white, unlike her sibling who saw things in shades of gray.

The others were easier to sort: Tina was a surprising Hufflepuff, loyal even to those who hurt her. Alpha was sort of a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor mix, brave and fierce but mostly kind and caring. Henry and Harriet were both Ravenclaws, though mostly only knowledgeable in their individual subjects both would be very driven if encouraged enough instead of torn down. There was not much to the alter called Axel, he mostly seemed to be there to serve the purpose of pleasing their relatives, the Hat supposed Axel was very loyal to the Dursley's but again, there wasn't much substance to him.

The younger ones were hard to sort and seeing as Geoffrey never sorted anyone much younger than nine the Hat didn't bother to sort them. There were several sleeping ones (the Hat learned these were called "dormant") that didn't seem that important but the Hat came up with a mix of Slytherins and Ravenclaws for the ones that were developed enough to be sorted.

Now Geoffrey had the ask a question, _Harry, where would you like to be sorted?_ It hadn't taken the Hat as long as it seemed to sort the others or even to determine that Harry Potter himself was very suited to Slytherin. All things considered however, another Hogwarts House would probably be better suited to everyone as a whole.

_What?_

_Where do you want to be sorted Mr.Potter?_ Geoffrey repeated amused.

_Ron said_ _Gryffindor's_ _the best and so did_ _Hagrid_ _._

The Sorting Hat contemplated that. Geoffrey had learned there was a need to be gentler to some students, some of their brains were different and required much more support and kindness. Usually Slytherin was not a good House for these individuals, neither was Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was not always good either, due to how one could be encouraged to do dangerous things...but with this student's fame that would probably be expected of him anyways....

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!!!"

**_Harry_the Host_Male_11 years old_ **

Harry felt the hat being taken off his head and heard the sound of whispers echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. "Can you believe it took fifteen minutes for the Hat to sort him?" "Well he's Harry Potter so I suppose he'd be special!" "He's the first hat stall since Professor McGonagall-- or was it Professor Flitwick? I can't remember who's older." And so many more. Harry stumbled overwhelmed by all the attention on him and he must of left because next thing he remembered was waking up in the morning with aching scar.

Harry seemed to be best friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, though strangely enough he couldn't remember most of his conversations with Hermione. Ron was easier to talk to and Harry was sure he remembered most of his conversations with him but even still, sometimes Ron would mention something to Harry that he said and couldn't remember.

Hermione questioned his forgetfulness when she saw the password to the Common Room written on the inside of his right arm, even curious still was that Harry himself was right-handed and didn't think he could have written it himself. Hermione seemed to think differently, "Harry, you write with both hands, I've seen you do it. I've even noticed that in Potions you only use your left... and come to think of in Herbology too...." Harry thought it a bit pointless to say he didn't even remember Potions class, or much of Herbology either.

Sometimes another student would come up to Harry and restart a conversation he didn't remember or he would be sitting in class and a Professor would give him a book title he didn't remember asking for. Harry was used to these things with the Dursley's so he just brushed it off barely thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Did you like seeing things from the Sorting Hat's POV? I tried to keep Geoffrey gender neutral despite the male name. I didn't want to give the SH a gender I guess. Hopefully I didn't slip into called the Hat He or Her. 
> 
> *Future edit: I recently read the comments on Ao3 for the last chapter & one user asked me to stop using the word "alter/personality" to describe them because it's triggering to members of their system. I had to reword several of the Hat's thoughts & called them "ones" instead of "personalities" & instead of discovering the word "alter" he finds the word "headmate" which is the word I will be using from now on. Instead of "other personalities" I will just say "the others". I hope everyone is okay with that & I'm sorry if the way I reworded it looks strange. I apologize if I missed any because I don't have one of those search to search for a certain words. Hope this chapter is less triggering.
> 
> I've been wanting to write more for some time but reading comments made me want to post a chapter so here we are. It was supposed to be longer but I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4~Potions & Herbology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet goes to Potions & Herbology. Hyacinth warns her not to make Chrys remember something tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you noticed last chapter that Harry doesn't remember Potions or much of Herbology. Well who better to handle Potions than the cook Headmate?

_**Harriet_10 year old/Has a few traumatic memories_Does all the cooking_Female** _

  
_Chrysanthemum_Primary Protector_Genderfluid_Currently Male_Same age as Harry_

_Hyacinth_Gatekeeper/Memory Holder_Male Pronouns_Same age as Harry/the Body is_

_Lily_Internal Self-Helper/Emotional & Social Protector_Female_Same Age Harry/the Body is_

_Henry_Little/Piano Player_Male_9_

_Undine_Little/Fairy_Female_6_

_Alpha_Caretaker/Protector of the Littles_Androgunous (Ze, Zim, Zir pronouns)_Age Slider (usually 15 yrs older than Harry)_

Harriet was so excited to see Potions class she fronted immediately upon seeing it on their schedule. She'd read all the books while staying in their room at the Leaky Cauldron (she also ended up befriending the owner and barman Tom because she shared some of her recipes with him but that was a matter for another day) and was very happy to have a class like Potions. The other Gryffindors had warned her, or Harry depending on how you looked at it, that Professor Snape was a nasty man who hated Gryffindors but Harriet wasn't too perturbed about it. The Dursley's hated her and they still ate her cooking didn't they?

She was just beginning to become entranced in Professor Snape's exciting speech when he targeted her. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harriet stared in astonishment, elated she'd read her Potions text front to finish three times already, she answered. "Draught of the Living Death, Sir?"

 _Harriet, that's at the end of the book. Why would he expect us to have read that already?_ Chrys asked.

Snape's upper lip turned into a sneer. "Alright, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harriet couldn't stop Chrys from using the mouth as he snarked, "Well as it's a cure to most poisons I'd expect there to be some in the Hospital Wing, probably your storages as well, oh and if you're out in the wild you can find some in the stomach of a goat but that's a bit nasty wouldn't you say, Professor?"

The Gryffindor's started snickering, all except Hermione Granger who shot them a sharp look that was probably intended as some sort of reprimand. Hermione should meet up with Aunt Petunia if she wanted to scare them because that look wasn't nearly as scary as the one Aunt Petunia gave Harriet when she ruined Dudley's birthday cake because the boy had moved ingredients around and messed with the sugar, salt and flour. Everything was Potter's fault in the quite life of the Dursley's.

"Enough!" Snape yelled at the class. "Potter, five points for your cheek. Get ready to brew the potion on the board, unless you think you know better that your Professor?" He looked directly at Harriet who shook her head wildly.

 _Oh_ _Chrys_ _! Why did you do that? Now he think we're a trouble maker. I could have just answered...._ Harriet moaned miserably.

_That guy was trying to trip us up! He was trying to embarrass us!_

_And it wouldn't have worked because I knew all the answers_ _Chrys_ _! You always do something like this, you--_

_Harriet, enough._ It seemed Hyacinth had decided to find out what all the ruckus was about and was now paying attention.

_No. I want to know what she was going to say. What do I always do?_

_No,_ _Chrys_ _. Trust me._

\-----

Herbology class was a lot easier to get through. Professor Sprout was a kind, stout lady who was happy to answer all their questions about magical plants and how they differed from regular plants. Harriet barely noticed Boy in the background, so used to doing the gardening at home he thought he was supposed to do this too.

There was no singling Harriet out and no asking questions that were at the end of the book (Chrys said it didn't matter that she knew the answer, it was the principal of the matter). Hyacinth had scolded her quite sternly once Chrys wasn't listening.

_You know he does not remember that. You know what happened last time someone tried to remind him, Harriet. Did you want something like that to happen in the middle of class? In full view of all out friends and peers?_

Hyacinth was, of course, talking about a few incidents where Chrys had talked to a teacher, a school counselor, or a police officer and someone had come to inspect Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had played nice for whoever was sent, made tea and biscuits, and they were all convinced the Dursley's were a nice, respectable family who just happen to be burdened with a delusional, unappreciative nephew who sadly liked to cause trouble for them. Then Uncle Vernon had turned on Chrys and, well none of them were quite sure what happened. Only Hyacinth knew. And the one in the basement who kept Chrys' memory for him. Harriet had only been present for one of those incidents but she knew from Henry there was one after him and two before the others remembered.

One time Lily had tried to get Chrys to stop before it happened and well, Harriet wasn't sure what happened here either. Harriet knew Hyacinth, normally so composed, had yelled at Lily and refused to speak to her for three weeks straight. Chrys had been nowhere to be found during that time despite how Undine, who looked to Chrys as an older brother or sister, called for him. That was unusual in the extreme, normally Chrys was right there when the little ones called for him (it didn't seem to matter that at the time he could've been considered little as well). Hyacinth had forbidden anyone to try and remind Chrys again, and Alpha had agreed.

Harriet partnered up with Neville Longbottom, who seemed very knowledgeable about plants. This was good for Harriet because reading a book didn't quite capture the exact way the magical plants liked to be planted and handled, Neville was all to eager to show off his plant know-how after embarrassing himself in Potions class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> So here's bit about Harriet. I wanted to write a chapter on Potions after hinting earlier that Harry doesn't even remember that class.
> 
> I also hinted a bit about another Headmate that lives in the basement. Only Hyacinth knows much about them because he's the only one who can go down there. If you ask I'll tell you about them but it didn't seem right for one of the Littles to know that much about the scary ones who live in the basement. They aren't on the chapter where I tell you about the System because I only told about the ones everyone knows about. Not everyone knows this guy exist, Chrys certainly doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> So there's my first chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to post this or write anymore. This is sort of a test to see if more people want this kind of story.
> 
> I still might not post often because I'm working on this other story called The Potter Brothers where Harry has two brothers, Charles and Evan. I'm now done with the first "book" in that story and will be working on the next part soon.
> 
> Right now I would like to see what you would like to see in this story if you care at all.
> 
> Should Harry have an animagus form? This won't happen right away, maybe after he meets Sirius.
> 
> Should Harry have any natural magical abilities? *I plan for his alters to have some he can't access but nothing extreme. This isn't supposed to be a Gary Stu fic.
> 
> Any opinions on pairings? Should I make it different for each alter?
> 
> How do you feel about crossovers? I'm thinking of making this a slight crossover like in my other fic but I'm not sure.
> 
> Should Sirius be freed? Should Harry get away from the Dursley's sooner? I've been thinking of this because I heard Persecutor Alters have a hard time changing while still with the abusers and I want to give Tina a bit of a character arch.
> 
> How do you feel about a few OC's? No Mary Sue or Gary Stu I promise, maybe a Newt Scamander's grandson character or something.
> 
> Black Hermione? Autistic Hermione? Autistic Luna?
> 
> What are your favorite headcanons? Any you want me to include?'


End file.
